


Удача

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Четыре порции мороженого и немного удачи.





	Удача

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан по командному арту ["Ближе"](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2018/11/56feb2329df56101fd0c39a362636e2a.png).

Признаваться Кагеяма вообще-то не планировал. Заранее было понятно, что ничем, кроме катастрофы, это не обернется: Ойкава засмеется, Ойкава не поверит, Ойкава будет дразнить его всю оставшуюся жизнь — или, как минимум, те годы, что им предстоит встречаться на волейбольной площадке. С какой бы стороны Кагеяма ни подходил к вопросу с признанием, какие бы схемы себе в голове ни чертил, вывод всякий раз был до зубовного скрежета одинаков. Ойкава его пошлет.

Ну и еще Кагеяма просто-напросто не знал, какими словами такое можно сообщить.

Поэтому когда из его рта ни с того ни с сего вылетело "Я вас люблю", он поразился куда больше самого Ойкавы.

Ойкава пораженным не выглядел совсем. Кагеяме даже показалось, что Ойкава его не услышал, но он бы скорее съел свою кепку, чем повторил то, что сейчас сказал. Как эти ужасные слова пришли ему на язык, если он собирался всего лишь попрощаться и быстро уйти? Почему он не запнулся и не перепутал слоги, с ним же то и дело такое происходит? Всего лишь немного везения плюс капелька позора, и он не сидел бы сейчас рядом с Ойкавой как дурак, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю.

Ойкава сделал еще один глоток из банки с чаем, которую держал в руках. Проводил взглядом парочку, что, смеясь, шла мимо них с мороженым. Просвистел какой-то незатейливый мотивчик себе под нос. И только после этого повернул голову и посмотрел на успевшего покрыться ледяной корочкой Кагеяму.

— Тобио-чан, — сказал Ойкава, — сходи-ка купи мороженое.

Кагеяма подумал: ну точно, не услышал. От облегчения уголки губ поползли было вверх, он вскочил, готовый купить Ойкаве столько мороженого, сколько сможет унести в руках, а потом Ойкава вздернул подбородок, смерил его знакомым пронзительным взглядом и добавил:

— Я знаю.

Кагеяма отправился в магазин на деревянных ногах.

Существовала, конечно, крошечная, как длина ногтя связующего, надежда, что Ойкава имел в виду что-то другое, но он даже не стал пытаться себя обмануть. Ойкава знал, знал, наверное, еще раньше самого Кагеямы, и теперь все окончательно запуталось и зашло в тупик. Он добрался до лотков с мороженым и уставился на разноцветный фруктовый лед, нахмурив брови и скривив рот. Продавец даже не сразу рискнул спросить, чем ему помочь.

Помочь Кагеяме было решительно нечем, но он ткнул в какую-то яркую обертку пальцем, не выбирая, и, полный худших предчувствий, вернулся к скамейке с Ойкавой. Предчувствия его не обманули: скамейка стояла на том же месте, а Ойкавы на ней как не бывало.

Кагеяма сел на скамейку и начал есть мороженое. Зачем-то он купил аж четыре. Первое уничтожил в три укуса, мог бы в два, но кусок попал не в то горло. Кое-как прокашлявшись, расправился со вторым и третьим. На палочки Кагеяма не смотрел, сразу бросал в урну. С его удачей сегодня и так все было понятно.

Он сделал передышку, стиснув четвертое мороженое в руке. Сердито мазнул по замерзшему рту ребром ладони.

Не стоило приближаться к Ойкаве, встретив его на пробежке. Кагеяма вообще довольно часто видел его в этом парке, он знал, что Ойкава живет где-то рядом. Но Ойкава, если Кагеяму и замечал, то вполне успешно игнорировал, а Кагеяма, в свою очередь, его игнорировал тоже, только без особых успехов. С Ойкавой у него никогда не получалось это самое игнорирование, зато избегание выходило что надо, по крайней мере, в парке. Он даже обзавелся чем-то вроде чутья на появление Ойкавы. Странное такое, тянущее под ребрами чувство, тревожное и непонятное, то ли предвкушение, то ли азарт. Иногда оно сбоило: Кагеяма мог рассвирепеть от ожидания, а Ойкаву в итоге так и не увидеть. Но чаще всего срабатывало, и он натыкался взглядом на длинноногую фигуру в уже знакомом костюме для пробежек, на вихрастую каштановую макушку, или слышал пение — Ойкава вообще любил петь, Кагеяма считал это… сносным, — да и ритм, в котором Ойкава бегал обычно, он выучить успел и различал походку издалека. 

Каждый раз, увидев Ойкаву, Кагеяма давал себе пару секунд, прежде чем скрыться. Смотрел, не моргая, вбирал каждую мелочь, каждое движение. Пожирал глазами, как обычно называла такой его взгляд мама, только вот Ойкава был не карри и острый голод, что он вызывал, утолить Кагеяма не мог. 

Ойкава выпустился, поступил в университет Тохоку, его уже взяли в основу команды — все это Кагеяма знал. И что жил он теперь отдельно от родных, и что ни с кем не встречался. Киндаичи оказался общительным парнем, кто бы мог подумать два года назад. И совсем не подозрительным и не злобным, чего не скажешь о Куними. Кагеяма даже вспоминать не хотел, как тот пялился, пока они пожимали руки под сеткой после недавней игры.

Мороженое, которое он до сих пор сжимал в ладони, начало таять, так что Кагеяма машинально съел и его. Не пропадать же еде. Облизнул палочку, уже собирался выкинуть, но взгляд зацепился.

“Удача”.

Кагеяма цыкнул. Потом кашлянул: раз, другой. Потом с запоздалым беспокойством понял, что четыре порции мороженого — это явно перебор, и что в горле уже чем-то скребет. “Удача” издевательски торчала из кулака; он поднялся, осторожно держась за шею, и быстрым шагом отправился в сторону дома. Не побежал, чтобы не сделалось хуже, но решил срезать путь, свернул второпях на незнакомую аллею и — ему пришлось даже моргнуть, но останавливаться Кагеяма не стал, — увидел бегущего Ойкаву.

Бежал Ойкава точно в его сторону, и лицо у него было злое. Красивое. Странное — Кагеяма махнул рукой на все и смотрел, не отводя глаза. Какая теперь уже разница, все уже ляпнул.

Расстояние между ними сокращалось стремительнее, чем Кагеяме бы хотелось: глядеть на бегущего злого Ойкаву ему нравилось, а вот слушать, что тот может сказать, он был не готов. Кагеяма покрепче сжал палочку в руке, хотя до сих пор все доказывало, что удачи в ней ноль.

А может, мимо пройдет, успел подумать Кагеяма и тут же чихнул, зажмурившись.

— Тобио! — голос Ойкавы зазвенел совсем рядом. — И как это понимать?

Ух, как злится, безошибочно определил Кагеяма и обреченно открыл глаза. Ойкава стоял перед ним, уперев руки в бока и недовольно склонив голову к плечу.

— Куда ты делся? — зашипел он. — Я полчаса тебя ждал!

— Ждали… — Кагеяма с трудом сглотнул комок колючих насекомых в своем горле. — Ждали? Где?

— На скамейке, — Ойкава прищурился. — Это какая-то шутка, или ты мне за что-то мстишь?

Кагеяма не сразу нашелся с ответом.

— Нет, — выдавил он наконец. Голос охрип. — Я… Вы сказали купить мороженое.

— Мне надо было подумать, — Ойкава раздраженно взмахнул руками. — Ты же меня огорошил, как мячом в лицо!

— Ага.

— Кто так вообще делает!

— Угу.

— И что я должен был подумать, когда ты просто взял и сбежал?

Кагеяма промычал что-то. Ему стало враз тяжело говорить, язык еле ворочался, мысли путались, и смысл слов Ойкавы от него ускользал. Ойкава ждал? Ойкаве надо было подумать? 

— Вас там не было, — сказал Кагеяма. — Когда я пришел.

— Я никуда не уходил! Сидел и ждал, потом отправился тебя искать.

— Но... — Кагеяма согнулся, упираясь ладонями в колени. — Но я же...

Он уже ничего не понимал.

— Ты перепутал скамейки, да, Тобио? — спросил Ойкава пугающе ласковым голосом. — Что ты за дурак...

На это у Кагеямы ответа не было. Он угрюмо качнул головой, а потом молча протянул Ойкаве палочку от мороженого. И, конечно же, уронил. Удача за удачей.

— Что это? — спросил Ойкава таким тоном, будто ничего интереснее в мире не было. Присел на корточки и подобрал палочку. — Ты слопал мое мороженое и теперь предлагаешь выкинуть мусор? 

На Кагеяму напал приступ кашля, а когда он, так и не разогнувшись, перевел дух, то увидел, что Ойкава все еще сидит с палочкой в руке и смотрит на иероглифы "Удачи".

— Тобио, — Ойкава медленно поднял на него взгляд, — ты сколько порций мороженого съел?

— Че... тыре.

У Кагеямы, похоже, начинался жар. Или лихорадка. Или он просто галлюцинировал. Рука Ойкавы, которую тот протянул и положил ему на лоб, была прохладной и все это отлично подтверждала.

— Глупое везение глупого Тобио, — сказал Ойкава, быстро повертел головой по сторонам, а потом дернул Кагеяму за свисающие вниз шнурки на толстовке, потянув еще ближе к себе.

Кагеяма знал, что заболел. Заболел он, вообще-то, уже очень давно и, кажется, неизлечимо. Болезнь пробралась в его организм, в его сны и мысли, засела в мозгу Кагеямы, проникла в самое сердце. И сейчас она торжествовала.

Кагеяма подумал: ну и пускай. И закрыл глаза.

Губы Ойкавы снова прижались к его, язык мягко коснулся, прошелся по нижней. Ойкава лизнул еще раз, будто изучая на вкус, а потом целовал, уверенно, долго, пока у Кагеямы не закружилась голова, и он не покачнулся на ослабевших ногах, рискуя упасть.

Ойкава отпустил его, и Кагеяма осторожно выпрямился: ошеломленный, с грохочущим сердцем в груди. Лоб пылал, губы горели, да весь он будто полыхал, каждой клеткой. 

— Вкусное было мороженое, — Ойкава облизнулся, улыбаясь ему, тоже встал. — Жадный Тобио-чан.

— Я не...

— Не слышу, что ты там сипишь, — Ойкава повернулся к Кагеяме спиной, бросил хитрый взгляд через плечо. — Тебе нужен горячий чай, Тобио. И срочно. И мой дом гораздо ближе, чем твой. Так что идем.

— Вы знаете, где мой дом? — звучал он сейчас и правда ужасно. К тому же старался говорить аккуратно, едва шевеля губами: все еще чувствовал поцелуи Ойкавы на них и не хотел это чувство стереть. Кто знает, когда Ойкава поцелует его в следующий раз и поцелует ли вообще. Есть каждый день столько мороженого Кагеяма точно не сможет, будь там хоть все подряд с "удачей".

— Считаешь, только тебе по силам за кем-то следить? — засмеялся Ойкава. Затараторил: — Я уже не знал, что и думать, хотя за все годы должен был привыкнуть, кстати, Тобио-чан, шпионишь ты еще хуже, чем признаешься в любви...

Кагеяма спорить не стал. Он шел рядом с Ойкавой по парку, тот что-то напевал, помахивая палочкой от мороженого, как дирижер, и, по мнению Кагеямы, все вышло удачно.

Да и голос пропал, как тут спорить.


End file.
